


Conversations

by JazzIsHuman



Series: Conversation - VTL [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura doesn't like Lance, Altean Culture (Voltron), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Conversations, Culture Shock, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Culture (Voltron), Game Names, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), I don't know when this is places on the timeline, I don't like the ship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good With Kids, Keith is back from the space wale, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Multi, Random & Short, Short, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Sorry if you're a diehard Allura/Lance shipper, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Texan Keith (Voltron), The Pocky Game, Their in space in this one, They haven't gotten to earth yet, allura is alive, lotor is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzIsHuman/pseuds/JazzIsHuman
Summary: A short while after Keith returns, Shiro decides that they need some tema building and bonding after finding that no one is properly talking about their issues.
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Hunk & Hunk's Family (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Shay (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Father (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron)
Series: Conversation - VTL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952275
Kudos: 31





	1. Being Galra; A lecture by Keith and Krolia

**Author's Note:**

> 1; Allura doesn't like Lance. I dislike the ship, I think it sucks and is super steryotypical and badly executed. Lance was being Creppy about it for like, 2 full seasons almost and Allura, who apparently doesn't have selvrespect of any kind, dates him dispute her bad experiences and her poor judgement of character
> 
> 2; I like Klance, I think it's a cute ship. Yes, it's cliche, but I still like it. I personly don't like Keith with anyone else and I don't like Lance with anyone else, but if that's your cup of tea then I accept you. I'm not gonna be mad at you, don't worry.
> 
> 3; Adam will be mentioned as Shiro's fiance dispute Shiro not knowing their current reltionship status. He doesn't know what Adam is to him, but he is still the love of his life.
> 
> Thx for reading :) I hope you like the story

Hunk had been busy all day trying to avoid Keith and his mother.

Now, Hunk didn't dislike Keith or his mother by any means, it's just that they were a _lot._ Hunk wasn't used to Keith constantly talking or being excited to talk to anyone. Yeah, sure, him and Hunk had had some convosations, but they were mostly reflective and quiet in nature. Now Keith reminded Hunk a bit of Pidge when she got very excited about a new robot or ideas. Maybe Lance would say the same about him when it comes to food, but then again Hunk could probably say the same thing about Lance's continued effort to try and make Keith acknowledge him again.

That's the thing that probably unsettled him the most; Keith felt like a diffrent person. This new Keith was less sure of himself but more comfortable with his Galran side than he was before and in a weird way, Hunk missed him, the old Keith. The one who would laugh loudly sometimes, mutter to himself, the one who could have a convesation about the meaning of a star when you weren't on Earth anymore. The Keith that once sat beside Pidge, simply to suport her when her period hit her hard.

But that Keith was gone; Eaten by a space whale.

So sitting in the meeting room with Keith and Krolia talking about the Galran Culture should have been horrible, but it wasn't - Keith wasn't overly animated, but talked like back at the Garrison when he was asked to present. He looked straight ahead, talked clearly and sounded like he knew everything. Maybe that's why he used to get so good grades. Krolia, Keith's mother, looked proud as she stood and changed the slides as her son presented. Hunk wanted to know more the more he heard.

Why was the Galra so empiralistic? Oh, it's because of the strong history behind the empire of the Galra.

Why do the Galra put enthesis on being strong and fearless? Oh, it was a new development.

And so on. Hunk was hooked. He could kiss Shiro right then and there for his idea.

When Shiro had called for all residence of the Lion Ship to go to the meeting room, Hunk had been fearful. Had something happened? But no; Culture education.

Hunk was hooked on the pictures, clearly drawn with great care since none of the images from all the way back then was gone. That kind of thing happens when a whole planet goes under. He was too hooked to see Allura looking weirdly disgusted about this history lecture or the way that Pidge's eyes seemed to be about to pop out of her head by the calm way Keith was talking or the way Lance was in awe af Keith's natural presentation of the facts he was spitting.

So, Hunk could kiss Shiro for this.


	2. The Race

Takashi had thought a race would be a perfect opputunity for all the Paladins to have some fun together. Yes, everyone who wasn't or hadn't been a Paladin at some point couldn't participate, so it ended up with the running being Katie, Hunk, Keith, Lance, Allura and himself.

So far he was losing.

According to the commentary track by Coran, Keith was leading, Lance not far behind, Allura was jogging and keeping up with Hunk who has sprinting at random interwalts and Katie was casually running faster than Takashi. 

"Number 2 has taken- wait, no, number 4 is in front again" Coran's voice said as Shiro rounded the 4th corner at an easy jog.

"Number 5 has overtaken the Princess - No, Allura has just begun sprinting" Coran updated.

"Number 4 is sprinting - Just a reminder that both Keith and Allura are on their second laps." Coran told.

"What?! Since when?" Lance demanded and his only answer was Keith turning and laughing at him. Shiro could hear it loud and clear over the headset. It was good to hear him laugh again, after everything.

"Can't you keep up, Lance?" Keith sounded out of breath, like when they would run laps when he was younger. It had been great bonding.

Laughter and the sound of feet on stairs made Takashi smile and stop running for just a second before accelerating slightly.

"Sorry Lance, guess I trained him to well" He couldn't stop himself to get involved.

"And I'm winning!" Keith said, happiness in his voice.

"That's my boy!" Krolia's voice joined in.

All in all, it felt good to run and listen to his Paladins having fun. Best. Idea. Ever!


	3. 2 truths and 1 lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters may be a bit OOC in this, but it's been a year or so since I watched Voltron.

Keith didn't like this game.  
He didn't feel a specific need to share anything about his life to the others and what would he even say? That he killed a spider when he was 2? Or that he used to live in a city untill he suddenly grew fangs when he was 4? That he was an ex-orphan? What could he even share that wasn't super personal?  
"Keith?" Shiro's voice broke though his thoughts and made them quiet a bit more. It's just the Paladins. He'll survive. It's fine. "It's your turn"  
"Alright," Keith began and suddenly it felt like a lot of eyes were on him. Like everyone in the room was a stranger, judging him, "Um, I grew up with my dad, I can ride a horse sideways, I once got a B+ on a test I didn't study for"  
Keith looked to his mother, she was smiling at him. Her eyes seemed softer now, after the comment on his dad. He knew it was hard for her. He hadn't had his dad since he was 8, she barely knew he was gone. Shiro cleared his voice, leading Keith's mind back to the game.  
"The test, it's gotta be the test," Pidge said, her voice sure and steady, dispite the slight rasp she has at the moment. Hunk and Lance disagreed, "No way! It's got to be the horse! HOw do you even ride a horse sideways?"  
Shiro stayed quiet, knowing full well the real answer, "Ready to vote?"  
Hands shoot up at the prefered answers.  
"Yeah, it was the test," Keith said, only to get answered by booing from Lance and an annoyed sigh from Hunk, "And, riding a horse sideways is also called Princess Style, at least that's what my dad called it"  
Suddenly there was no noice.  
"Oh my God! You can side woman style on a horse?"  
"Yes"  
Shiro began laughing.  
Maybe the game wasn't so bad again.

That was untill it was Lance's turn.

"I am bisexual, I have a crush on someone who _isn't_ the princess, today is my birthday"

Yeah, maybe Keith didn't like this game anymore. His face was so warm, he was so lucky he didn't blush.

"birthday"


	4. Pocky Games

The first paladins up for the pocky game was Hunk and Pidge.  
Now Krolia wasn't sure of the rules of concent in the human culture, but they both seemed very uncomfortable about the whole situation.  
The pocky broke because of Hunk's constant shaking and Pidge pulling back suddenly. It was intriguing to watch this new way of interacting with each other. Humans were intresting. Back on Earth with Jack it had been a limited view of the planet. Only the desert and Jack, but she wouldn't have changed it for anything. Untill now. Humans interacted so diffrently from Galra, Galran don't care as long as you're of age. Reproduction is reproduction, as long as both were alright with it.  
It seemed humns were more selective.  
"Oh my God," PIdge exclaimed as she sprung over the couchback as Hunk fell to the floor. It was hilarious.  
Next up was Takashi and Keith.  
That was almost more interesting to observe. Their noses were touching and it appeared that they were conversing though their eyebrows before Takashi pulled away.  
Keith raised his arms in victory and chewed the pocky before looking at Krolia with a smile. She was pleased.  
Next up was Allura and Lance.  
Lance was chewing, he was going for it. Allura looked confused before she pulled back before their noses could touch.  
Lance won and fell back to steal yet another pocky. Ha, he must really like those.

Now, since only Lance and Keith actually won and Hunk and Pidge refused to try again, it was them against each other.  
Lance seemed to be frozen while Keith had the pocky in his mouth, his expression unreadable, even after all the time Krolia had spent together with her son.  
Finally, Lance bites into the pocky and slowly, ever so slowly, the two's faces move closer. Their noses touch, Keith lets out a soft sigh as they move further in. Krolia didn't know why, but she began feeling a little uncomfortable watching them, like it was a private moment.  
Then, as if he couldn't take anymore, Keith moved closer before Lance could move away. Their lips were touching.  
Lance pulled away and seemed to want to run, but Keith beat him to it as he stood and left.

Krolia wasn't sure who won?


End file.
